Qui sont-ils?
by hajerjonas
Summary: France ne se sent pas bien depuis quelques temps. Est-ce en rapport avec ces mystérieux gens? Je mets en M parce que je ne sais pas encore si je mets des lemons ou pas. (Présence de FrUk, RusAme, SpaMano, PrusAus et beaucoup d'autre yaoi, yuri and het!)
1. Chapter 1

_**présentation des personages féminins **_

_**Nyotalia Names**_

nyo-Italie : Feliciana Vargas

nyo-Japan** : **Sakura Honda

nyo-Allemagne : Monika Beilschmidt

nyo-USA : Emily Jones

nyo-England: Elizabeth Kirkland

nyo-France : Marianne Bonnefoy

nyo-Russia : Anya Braginskaya

nyo-China : Wang Chun-Yan

nyo-Austria : Sophia Edelstein

nyo-Bielorussie : Nikolai Arlofsky

Nyo-Canada : Marguerite Williams alias Meg Williams

nyo-Hongrie : Daniel Hedervary

nyo-Prussia : Maria Beilschmidt

nyo-Italie du sud : Katarina Vargas

Nyo-España : Isabel Fernandez Carriedo

* * *

_Nyotalia couples_

couple principal féminin dans cette histoire: Marianne Bonnefoy et Elizabeth Kirkland

Et les autres:

Emily Jones et Anya Braginskaya.

Isabel Fernandez Carriedo et Katarina Vargas

Maria Beilschmidt et Sophia Edelstein

Daniel Hedervary et Marguerite Williams

Sakura Honda et Wang Chun-Yan

Feliciana Vargas et Monika Beilschmidt.

_Hetalia couples_

Alors les couples principaux c'est du FrUk et du RusAme. Puis il y a du spamano, du PrusAus, puis du chinexjapon.

Bon c'est parti c'est ma première fic sur ce fandom je suis désolé si il y a des choses qui vous gènent j'ai tenter de faire au mieux.

Bonne Lecture.

Ps: si il y a des fautes d'orthographe désolé! Moi et le français ça fait 4.

Voilà Bonne Lecture.

* * *

C'était une belle journée le ciel est bleu bien dégagé (pour une fois en Angleterre) le soleil brille merveilleusement bien et lui se trouve ici coincé.

Tout ça parce que monsieur Alfred F. Jones avait décidé d'embêter Arthur Kirkland et n'avait pu s'empêcher de profiter d'être chez lui avec tout le monde qu'il y avait pour les obligés tous à venir "emmerdé le vieux coincé" comme il l'a si bien dit. Bien évidemment Prusse et Espagne étaient partent.

Gilbert car il ne perd jamais une opportunité de montrer au monde à quel point il est awesome et Antonio car il n'a jamais pu blairé Arthur.

Ce qui fît effet boule de neige car les deux membre du BFT l'on obligé à les suivre décrétant que le groupe ne serait pas complet sans lui, se qui obligeât Roderich à venir ne souhaitant pas voir ce que Gilbert et les deux autres avait prévus comme bétises sachant combien l'anglais était tendu ses temps-ci, puis Elizabeta à venir ne voulant pas quitter le virtuose du piano.

Puis juste parce que le héros voulait provoquer une autre guerre froide il obligeât Ivan à le suivre amenant dans son sillage Natalia, puis Yao qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et ainsi de suite.

Au final Arthur se trouva avec dans son salon son idiot de petit frère l'autoproclamé héros; son rival accompagner de sa sœur et de Chine ainsi que des deux italiens, du bouffeur de patate comme l'appelle Romano et de japon, du narcissique prusse du joyeux espagne et enfin de lui pauvre France obliger de supporter la prochaine dispute qu'aurait les deux anglophones.

Habituellement ça ne le génerai pas du tout d'aller enquiquiner son voisin d'outre-manche, il aurait même était le premier à proposer l'idée. Seulement depuis quelques temps il ne se sent plus comme avant insouciant. Ces derniers temps il est comme mélancolique, triste et il a se sentiment d'être amoureux tout en sachant que cet amour est impossible. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a ses sentiments c'est bizare comme si il ressentait les sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre. Il soupira de lassitude, Féliciano à côté de lui et toujours soucieux de l'état des autres pose une main sur son bras et lui demande:

-Grand frère France sa va? T'as pas l'air d'aller bien quelque chose te tracasse? Tu devrai manger des pastas moi ça me remonte toujours le moral.

Les autres reportèrent leur attention sur eux.

-Je vais bien Féli je suis juste un peu fatigué. Lui dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

-Tu est sûr?

-Oui ne t'en fait pas, je vais rentrer chez moi me reposer et manger une grande assiette de pastas.

Féliciano eût un sourire de 3 kilomètres rassuré.

Bien que le français ait réussi à convaincre l'italien les autres n'était pas dupe même Alfred se posa des questions. Surtout lorsque Francis salua Arthur et en s'excusant _en s'excusant_ de l'avoir déranger. _Ce n'est pas normal_ pensèrent dans un bel ensenble les autres.

-On devrai le suivre proposa Antonio.

-Bonne idée! Comme ça on saura ce qui lui arrive et puis en tant qu'ancien espion je n'aurai aucun mal à le suivre! S'exclama Arthur.

Mettant l'idée de l'espagnol à exécution tout le petit groupe suivit Francis qui ne se doutait de rien trop absorber dans ses pensées.

-Comme je suis le héros c'est moi qui saurai pourquoi il ne va pas bien! Hahahahahaha! Fit quelques mètres derrières France Alfred le dit Héros.

-Idiot c'est une filature on est sensé être discret qualité qui n'existe pas c'est toi! Siffla Arthur.

-Taisez-vous un peu devant c'est pas le moment de se disputer kolkol.

Les deux anglophones se turent Russie est très intimidant de leur avis. Avis partager avec la plupart du reste du monde.

Finalement Francis s'arrêta devant la grille d'un manoir, Arthur le reconnu puisque le français venait ici lorsqu'il se sentait mal ou perdu. Le français entra dans l'allée et s'arrêta pour contempler la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

-Le domaine est magnifique. Chuchota Kiku alors que lui et les autres se sont cachés dans un buisson.

Puis soudain...

* * *

**La Suite au prochain numéros lol**

**Alors ça vu a plût ! J'éspère sinon si c'est un masacre vous pouvez le dire tout de suite comme ça on gagnera du temps.**

**N'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis !**

**A bientôt!**

**besos de hajerjonas**


	2. Chapter 2

avant toute chose je tiens à remercier Black-cherry8 et Saemoon pour leur commentaire ça m'a fait plaisirs et je veut remercié tout particulièrement Saemoon pour avoir accepter d'être ma correctrice.

**Disclaimer: Ceci est une fanfiction par conséquant Hetalia ne m'appartient pas! Je ne suis juste l'auteur de cette histoire.**

Sur ce Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Puis soudain...

Francis eût un rire. Un rire ironique et se tournant légèrement sur le côté où se sont cachés les autres. Il dit:

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas discret pour un ancien espion, n'est-ce pas Arthur?

Les autres nations se virent obligées de sortir de leur cachette.

-Bon puisque vous êtes là autant en profiter pour venir dans mon manoir.

Et le français se mit en marche, les autres restèrent figés puis Alfred le suivit ainsi que les autres jusqu'à sa porte.

-Fermez les yeux leur demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Pourquoi?

-Antonio c'est une surprise.

-Une surprise super! Super! Super!

-Alfred calme toi s'il-te-plaît.

-Ok I am the heros.

Soupir collectif face à l'insouciance de la première puissance mondiale. Toutes les nations présentes firent ce qui leur a été demandé.

-C'est bon vous pouvez entrer bienvenue dans mon domaine.

A ce moment tous ouvrir les yeux et restèrent sans voix. Un palais voilà ce qui se dressait devant eux, un palais immense digne du Taj Mahal. Encore bien plus beau.

-Mais c'est... commença Ivan.

-...Magnifique termina Alfred.

Les deux se regardent et Ivan eut un sourire différent du sourire mi-innocent mi-terrifiant que tous connaissaient. Et Alfred rougit lorsqu'il se fit la réflexion que Russie est beau quand il sourit. Heureusement pour les deux grands aucune autre nation ne fît attention à eux.

Tous les autres étaient bien trop absorbés par la contemplation des pièces de ce palais. Proportionnelle à la légendaire démesure française. Toutes les pièces étaient au minimum faites avec de l'or, du diamant et autres joyaux. Le tout bien sûr organisé esthétiquement.

Puis Prusse posa LA question.

-Comment ça se fait que ni le génialissime moi ni Antonio ne soyons déjà venus ici?

-C'est vrai ça!

-Moi même je connaissais ton manoir mais je n'ai jamais vu ce palais.

-Gilbert, Antonio, Arthur, je vais vous expliquer si vous n'avez jamais vu ce palais c'est simplement parce que le manoir est un leurre qui cache ce palais. Si je vous ai demandés de fermer les yeux c'est parce qu'il faut que je visualise mon palais pour pouvoir m'y rendre. Pas même mes dirigeants ne connaissent cet endroit. A votre avis pourquoi lorsqu'il y a eu ma période de révolution aucun de vous ne m'a trouvé?

-ça veut dire que tu aurais pu venir te cacher ici pendant les deux grandes guerres?

-Non! Non Féliciano parce que d'abord je ne suis pas un lâche peu importe ce que certains pensent et ensuite je ne viens ici que lorsque mon pressentiment me dit que je n'ai aucune chance de gagner si je ne viens pas me réfugier ici.

-Mais pourquoi nous le montrer maintenant?

-Je viens voir ma jumelle.

-Quoi mais tu n'as pas de sœur et encore moins de jumelle.

-Et bien Arthur allons la voir.

Le français s'en alla. Puis Natalia le suivit ainsi que les autres.

-C'est quand même étrange qu'il ait une sœur jumelle en plus fit Elizabeta.

-Le plus étrange c'est que Francis n'en ait jamais parlé. Répondit Roderich.

-S'il a vraiment une sœur c'est normal qu'il n'en ait pas parlé. Dit Natalia.

-Comment ça? Demanda Romano.

-Réfléchissez si vous aviez une jumelle et que vous étiez en guerre contre plusieurs pays... Commença Natalia.

-...Alors je ne dirai jamais que j'ai une sœur pour ne pas qu'on ait un moyen de pression sur moi. Finit Arthur.

-C'est vrai que c'est logique. répondit Allemagne.

-La familia c'est sacré! s'exclama Italie.

-Il remonte dans mon estime. Répondit Romano. Surtout que c'est intelligent de sa part car si jamais l'un de nous avait eu sa sœur, on aurait eu la France puisqu'elle aurait pu nous donner des infos sur Francis étant jumeaux il est probable qu'il lui aurait donnée des infos importantes sur la France.

-Il y a quand même un truc qui me dérange dans toute cette affaire. Fit America.

-Quoi? Demanda distraitement Ivan.

-Pourquoi nous montrer sa sœur maintenant?

-Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de sensé camarade.

Alfred allait répliquer quand Francis s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être une salle de bal.

-Frog! Pourquoi on s'arrête?

-Entrez, vous risquez d'être surpris. Sourit Francis.

Austria, curieux, s'avança suivi des autres nations dans la salle et ils se figèrent quand ils virent d'autres nations déjà présentes à l'intérieur. Il y avait 11 femmes et 2 hommes. Enfin Francis entra dans la pièce et une voix s'éleva.

-Francis.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le fond de la salle où une femme était assise sur un trône. Blonde avec de magnifiques yeux couleur ciel d'été.

Le français sourit.

-Marianne.

La jeune femme se leva et courut vers Francis qui la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manquée petit frère.

-Toi aussi grande sœur.

L'une des femmes prit la parole.

-C'est lui Francis, ton jumeaux?

-Oui America. Les filles; Biélorussie et Hongrie je vous présente mon frère jumeau Francis.

-Enchanté! Moi c'est Emilie je représente les Etats Unis D'Amérique. Se présenta la jeune femme Blonde les cheveux tirant légèrement vers le brun et aux yeux bleu ciel qui avait pris la parole.

-Ravi de te rencontrer. Répondit Francis avec un léger signe de tête.

-Francis c'est quoi ce délire! C'est moi América. Cria Alfred.

Francis eût un sourire en coin. Marianne le regarda.

-Tu ne leur a pas dit?

-Non je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils viennent aujourd'hui.

-Frog, explication tout de suite.

-Du calme Arthur je vais tout vous expliquer. Alfred, Emilie est bien la représente des Etats Unis D'Amérique. C'est ta sœur jumelle et ton double d'un monde parallèle au notre.

-Impossible!

-Normalement nous ne devrions même pas les rencontrer. Nous n'en avons pas le droit, leur existence aurait dû rester secrète. Mais comme j'ai rencontré Marianne un siècle avant la guerre de cent-ans elle m'a donné plusieurs pierres précieuses qui nous permettent de les voir.

-Tu veux dire que les colliers que tu nous as offert à moi et Antonio pour sceller notre amitié c'est pour ça.

-Oui et non. C'est pour les deux raisons. Je vous ai à tous, à un moment ou à un autre, offert un collier ou autre bijoux.

-C'est vrai. Natalia montra son collier avec une topaze. A ce moment un bracelet brilla ainsi que le collier et Natalia se retrouva devant l'un des deux hommes. Il avait le même air froid que Biélorussie la même couleur de cheveux avec une mèche rebelle mais les yeux un peu plus sombre que ceux de la jeune femme.

-Bon et bien Natalia a trouvé son frère jumeau. Rit Francis.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Nikolai Arlofsky et toi ?

-Natalia Arlovskaya.

-Bon et bien au suivant. Dit Marianne avec un sourire complice à Francis.

-Je suppose que tu es mon jumeau? Demanda Elizabeta.

-Et toi ma jumelle. Sourit le jeune homme.

-Enchanté je suis Elizabeta Héderváry et toi ?

-Moi de même je suis Daniel Hedervary.

-Bon je vais vous présenter les autres. S'exclama Marianne.

Ici il y a Elizabeth Kirkland Angleterre. Angleterre, si vous voulez bien vous avancer.

Une femme blonde avec un air sévère ou boudeur selon chacun aux épais sourcils et aux yeux vert forêt s'avança.

-Elle ressemble vraiment à Arthur.

-Shut Up Frog!

-C'est lui Arthur? Vraiment Marianne qu'a fait ton frère pour que le mien soit si malpoli.

-Je ne vous permets pas. S'écria Arthur.

-Voyons Lizie chérie si je suis parfaite c'est que Francis l'est aussi.

-s'il te ressemble tant c'est qu'il est aussi narcissique que toi.

-Si l'on suit votre logique Commença Féliciano vous êtes aussi mauvaise qu'Arthur en magie?

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire.

-Vééé qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-Malheureusement Elizabeth est très douée en sortilège. Par contre la cuisine c'est une horreur.

-Comme Arthur ça vous fait un point commun.

-Shut Up FROG! Crièrent les deux concernés.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

-Bon à côté de Lizie c'est Emilie Jones aussi connue comme América.

La jeune América s'approcha d'Alfred avec sa batte de baseball ils se jaugèrent puis se sourirent. Et ne firent plus attention au reste du monde. Ce qui déplut à un certain et une certaine russe.

-A côté c'est Anya Braginskaya Russie.

Elle aussi s'approcha d'Ivan qui la détailla elle avait les même cheveux blancs que lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos. Des yeux mauves et tenait une pioche dans ses mains. Elle avait le même sourire faux que le jeune homme.

-La brune à côté c'est Feliciana Vargas Italie du Nord. Puis Allemagne Monika Beilschmidt, Italie du Sud Katarina Vargas, Espagne Isabel Fernandez Carriedo, puis Japon Sakura Honda; Autriche Sophia Edelstein; Prusse Maria Beilschmidt; Chine Wang Chun-Yan; Canada Marguerite Williams et Enfin je suis Marianne Bonnefoy représentant la France.

-Bon on va vous laisser faire connaissance, moi et Marianne avons des choses à nous dire.

-A toute à l'heure!

Et les deux France partirent.

Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là préparent encore? Est LA question que toutes les nations rassemblées se posèrent.

* * *

Que vont faire Marianne et Francis? Et pourquoi avoir réunit toutes ces nations?

La suite au prochain numéros! Lol.

Avez vous aimé détesté? Faites moi savoir votre ressenti sur cette histoire et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires positifs ou négatifs je suis là pour apprendre et m'amélioré.

Bisou de Hajerjonas.

PS: Si vous avez une ou plusieurs idées pour la suite faites le moi savoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Les deux France s'en allèrent dans la chambre de Francis, Marianne ferma la porte à clé.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir?

* * *

**Pendant ce temps**

Toutes les nations présentes se lancent des regards curieux pour les plus naïfs ou suspicieux.

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici? Toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers Alfred.

-Nous sommes ici parce que Marianne avait besoin de venir voir son frère et...

-Tais-toi Feliciana! La coupa Elizabeth.

-Pourquoi elle devrait se taire ? Il y a quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir?

-Ludwig c'est ça? hochement de tête. France n'a pas voulu vous le dire donc nous ne vous le dirons pas et il y a une raison à cela, le contexte politique de notre monde est différent du votre.

-Comment ça?

-Il faut que vous sachiez que Marianne est à la tête d'un empire immense.

-C'est à dire? Je veux bien croire que c'est différent mais de là à imaginer que France soit puissant même dans un autre monde ça me dépasse ! Ce stupide frog ne peut pas m'avoir battu.

-Arthur, Elizabeth se tourne vers son frère, l'empire de la France de notre monde se compose de ton empire, de celui d'Espagne et de celui de France à l'heure de leur puissance écrasante; si il n'y avait que cela France a aussi conquis la Russie.

Toutes les nations du premier monde ont perdu la parole.

-Mais, mais ça veut dire que France est imbattable !

-Précisément Japon, mais je ne vous ai pas dit le reste. France a conquis toute l'Europe sans exception. Aucun pays n'a été en mesure de lui résister.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps**

-Francis tu sais aussi bien que moi la situation géo-politique dans le nyo-monde.

-Bien sûr je ne peux pas oublier que je suis la première puissance mondiale.

-Tu ne changeras jamais petit frère, sourit-elle d'un air taquin.

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non?

Marianne allait répondre quand brusquement elle se figea et se mit à crier de douleur. Les nyotalia avec Elizabeth en tête coururent à la recherche de France suivis des autres nations. Arrivés à la chambre ils virent les deux France hurler et crier de douleur, Marianne semblant la plus affecter.

-Elizabeth.

-Marianne que s'est-il passé?

-_**Ils**_ ont attaqué il faut que vous rentriez immédiatement.

-Bien. Emily rentre avec les autres, je reste avec France et AAHH.

La jeune femme s'effondra au sol, la douleur étant trop intense.

Marianne fit un effort surhumain pour se concentrer, il faut qu'elle contacte Algérie c'est leur seule chance.

_-Algérie!_

_-France! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ta voix est suppliante._

_-Algérie écoute moi j'ai subi une attaque sur mon territoire, ils sont entrés en action. Les autres ne sont pas en mesure de revenir tout seuls il faut que tu les aides à revenir et en attendant mon retour je te donne les pleins pouvoirs c'est toi qui est chargé de protéger notre monde._

_-France je ne peux pas c'est…_

_-Hakim on n'a plus beaucoup de temps fais ce que je te dis j'ai confiance en toi._

_-Marianne je..._

Marianne n'entendit pas le reste, elle s'évanouit de douleur. Une lumière éclatante jaillit du ciel et aveugla toutes les personnes présentes, une fois la lumière dissipée Ivan s'aperçut de deux choses, la première était que sa soeur et une partie des nations qu'il connaissait et des nyonations avaient disparu et la deuxième était l'apparition des 12 personnes inconscientes pour le moment.

-C'est quoi cette histoire?

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**Alors vous avez aimer détester? donnez votre avis! A une prochaine fois!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier Black-cherry8, solbes et Saemoon pour leurs reviews et leurs soutient! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIII!

Et je tiens à remercier Saemoon pour la correction de ce chapitre.

**DISCLAMER: **Hétalia n'est pas à moi et ne le sera jamais! (pleure). Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

_Une lumière éclatante jaillit du ciel et aveugla toutes les personnes présentes, une fois la lumière dissipée __Ivan s'aperçut de deux choses, la première était que sa soeur et une partie des nations qu'il connaissait et des __nyonations avaient disparu et la deuxième était l'apparition des 12 personnes inconscientes pour le moment._

_-C'est quoi cette histoire?_

**_Quelques minutes auparavant dans le nyo-monde_**

Un jeune homme brun aux magnifiques yeux noisettes et au teint légèrement halé semblait en transe. Les deux jeunes femmes à ses côtés étaient légèrement inquiètes ; celle qui semblait la plus âgée possède une belle chevelure noire de jais ondulée qui lui arrive à la poitrine, des yeux aussi profonds que le noir intense de ses cheveux et une peau tout aussi halée que l'homme et la femme présents dans la pièce .

La seconde femme plus petite a de beaux yeux vert d'eau et des cheveux châtain clair. Finalement le brun sortit de sa transe et se tourna vers les deux autres. La plus âgée prit la parole :

-Algérie que s'est-il passé ?

-Assia je te parle en tant qu'Algérie à Maroc. Ils ont attaqué France, il faut qu'on ramène les autres, Marianne ne peut pas le faire.

-_**Ils**_ ont aussi attaqué Angleterre !

-Tu es sûre Tunisie ?!

-Oui Hakim, Ils s'attaquent aux territoires français.

-Assia, Sabrina il faut faire vite.

Algérie prit les mains de Tunisie et Maroc et ferma les yeux vite imité par les deux femmes; ils récitèrent une formule d'abord d'une voix basse et calme puis de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Sauf que malheureusement ils ne remarquèrent que trop tard la présence de ceux qui ont attaqué Marianne leur mère. Une lumière aveuglante et ils se retrouvèrent avec une partie des nations de leur monde plus d'autres qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

-Marianne pardonne moi je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

**_Pendant ce temps_**

Ivan ouvrit les yeux, la lumière les avait tous éblouis. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut que sa sœur, Chine, les deux Italies, Allemagne, Espagne, Hongrie, Japon et Canada n'étaient plus là ainsi que leurs doubles. Il ne reste que Prusse, Autriche, France, Angleterre, Amérique et lui. Ainsi que leurs sœurs.

-Ivan ça va ? Où sont passés les autres ?

-Je ne sais pas Alfred. Et toi tu vas bien ? Mais tu es blessé !

-C'est rien. Emily a subi une attaque sur son territoire et ça s'est répercuté sur moi.

-Russie, Amérique !

-Prusse, Autriche vous allez bien ?

-Oui mais nos sœurs ont été blessées.

-Ce n'est rien ce n'est pas nous qui avons subi les plus gros dégâts mais Marianne.

-Anya ? Tu n'es pas trop blessée ?

-Non ça va Emily merci. On doit s'occuper de Marianne c'est elle qui a absorbé le plus gros des attaques.

-Mais elle n'aurait pas dû elle sait très bien ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle use trop de son pouvoir d'absorption.

-Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Toutes les nations se retournèrent vers la voix…

-Elizabeth ! Tu es gravement blessée!

…Pour voir Elizabeth et Marianne sérieusement touchées. L'anglaise était toute décoiffée, du sang coulait de son bras droit et de sa bouche. Ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir bouger et son visage avait de nombreuses traces de griffures. Marianne était la plus touchée, elle était allongée sur le sol de la chambre elle ne bougeait plus ses bras et ses jambes semblaient brisés ; elle avait un trou béant à la place de son ventre et son visage semblait figé dans une expression d'indifférence qui contrastait avec son corps blessé.

-Elle en a trop fait comme d'habitude.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Et bien Sophia, elle a non seulement absorbé les douleurs de Francis mais aussi celles de vous tous. Heureusement j'ai réussi à l'empêcher d'absorber ma douleur et celle d'Arthur.

-Marianne réveille toi! Allez debout !

-Emily arrête, ça ne sert à rien et tu vas faire mal à maman ! Crie la Nyo-Russie.

-Anya. Tu as raison.

L'américaine arrêta de secouer comme un prunier la blessée et vit Anya pleurer alors elle la prit dans ses bras et la consola comme elle put. Elizabeth se leva et voulut s'approcher de France mais elle présumait de ses forces et se serait fait encore plus mal si Arthur ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

-Merci. Souffle-t-elle.

Arthur eût un sourire qui se figea lorsqu'il remarqua la blessure à l'abdomen de sa sœur.

-Idiote tu es plus blessée que tu ne l'as laissé paraître, foutu fierté.

Elizabeth rit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-Elle me ressemble plus que je ne voulais le croire.

Il tourna la tête et aperçut Ivan et Alfred se rapprocher d'Emily et Anya afin de leur apporter du soutien. Anya s'était blottie contre Russie et Emily tenait simplement la main d'Alfred. Maria et Sophia s'occupaient de Marianne avec l'aide de leur alter ego masculin. Le regard émeraude cherchait le corps d'une insupportable grenouille. Finalement Arthur repéra France plus loin adossé à la porte. Il déposa Angleterre auprès de Maria et Sophia et rejoignit son rival.

-Alors frog pas trop blessé ?

-*sourire* Ne t'en fais pas mon lapin tu ne vas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement.

Tous deux savaient que ces paroles sous couvert d'être mesquines montraient la réelle inquiétude qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. On pourrait facilement les traduire par :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas et repose toi.

-Euh les gars.

-Quoi Gilbert ?

-Regardez.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la direction indiquée et virent 6 hommes et 6 femmes qui leur ressemblaient étrangement. Puis l'un d'eux se releva.

-Oh non. Ce n'est pas possible pas eux !

-Sophia qui sont-ils ? Vous les connaissez ?

-Ja. Roderich ce sont...

_**Pendant ce temps dans le nyo-monde.**_

-Hakim qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Assia, ce n'est pas sa faute il faut se calmer et trouver une solution, d'accord? Fit Tunisie dans un petit sourire.

-Sabrina ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on a fait ? France est en danger !

-On ne pouvait pas savoir.

-Pour le moment Assia, Sabrina a raison il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de ramener ces nations dans leur monde.

Au moment où Algérie finit sa phrase toutes les nations inconscientes se réveillèrent.

-On est où ? Allemagne j'ai peur. Demanda un homme aux cheveux bruns avec une mèche rebelle et des yeux dorés. Il avait un petit air adorable et ressemblait beaucoup à Feliciana sauf pour le caractère pour le peu que les trois pays maghrébins ont pu voir.

-Italie. Monika où sommes nous? demanda le prénommé Allemagne.

-Nous sommes dans le nyo-monde.

-Les filles, Nikolai, Daniel, réunion d'urgence !

-Que se passe-t-il Algérie ?

-Pendant que l'on récitait la formule pour vous ramener ILS ont réussi à entrer et ont sauté dans le portail au moment où l'on a ouvert les yeux.

-On a rien pu faire et maintenant Marianne et les autres sont en danger.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute Assia, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de ramener tout le monde et vite.

-Tu as raison Katarina et il n'est pas dit que moi España laisse des gens s'en prendre à ma sœur !

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais et nous on fait quoi ?

-Désolé Chine mais cela ne vous regarde pas.

-Sakura ! Marianne m'a donné les pleins pouvoirs et cela les concerne autant que nous.

-Désolé mais en attendant on fait quoi ?

-Pour commencer j'ai une question. D'abord je me présente je suis Tunisie et je m'appelle Sabrina et je voulais savoir, vous venez du Heta-Monde ?

-Euh je ne sais pas ce que vous appelez Heta-Monde mais on vient du monde d'où vous avez ramené les vôtres. Et je suis España, je m'appelle Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

**_Pendant ce temps_**

Elisabeth s'était finalement réveillée et se rapprocha du corps de Marianne pendant que les autres étaient occupés à observer le nouvel arrivant qui venait juste de se réveiller.

-France ce n'est pas le moment pour dormir! Réveillez vous !

La Nyo-France ne bougea pas. Elisabeth avait les larmes aux yeux et pensa *Je ne veux pas te perdre Marianne je tiens à toi plus que je ne le devrais*

-Kirkland ! Ne vous approchez pas d'elle! Ecartez vous !

L'ordre sonna comme une menace dans la bouche de l'homme qui venait juste de se réveiller. L'anglaise ne bougea pas et resserra sa prise sur la française. L'homme s'avança alors le regard indifférent mais son expression sembla changer pendant un instant quand son regard croisa celui de Francis. Le français s'était figé tout comme Arthur qui le soutenait dans ses bras. Cet homme ressemblait trait pour trait à Francis, à la différence que son expression était indifférente, que ses yeux étaient d'un mauve profond presque noir et que ses cheveux étaient d'un blond cendré. Le sosie sembla en colère face à ce qu'il voyait. Il détourna son regard et continua d'avancer vers Elisabeth et Marianne, son masque d'indifférence froide collé au visage. Emily et Anya se mirent en travers de son chemin.

-Tu ne toucheras pas un cheveux de ma mère !

-América et Russia écartez vous.

-Niet, je ne veux pas que Marianne souffre à cause de toi !

L'homme soupira.

-James, Sacha !

Deux hommes, sosies parfaits d'Alfred et Ivan, se placèrent aux côtés du sosie de Francis.

-Occupez vous d'eux !

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

-Anya ! Ecartez vous !

Toutes les nations se retournèrent vers la Nyo-Angleterre mais trop tard, les sosies masculins d'Amérique et Ivan s'attaquèrent aux autres nations excepté Les deux France et Angleterre. Pris dans la bataille, personne n'a remarqué le premier sosie se diriger vers Francis, Arthur le remarqua trop tard et il se prit un coup derrière la nuque et Francis eut juste le temps de se retourner avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience à sont tour.

-Marianne s'il-te-plaît lève toi!**_ Ils_** ont réussi à venir ici on a besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi. Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la blonde. La jeune femme aurait dû rester sur ses gardes. L'homme tenant Francis murmura quelque chose et Elisabeth s'endormit. Il profita de la situation pour rappeler ses deux amis et disparaître avec les deux France.


	5. Chapter 5

Avant de laisser place au chapitre 5 je tiens à vous dire que je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard. Mon PC a eu un bug et résultat

-retard de publication

ainsi que:

-perte des deux derniers chapitre qui sont en réécriture.

Heureusement pour vous la fin reste toujours aussi clair dans mon esprit et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la fin ne soit complètement écrite.

Je tiens à remercier Saemoon, Black-cherry8 et Solbes pour leur soutient et leur commentaire je suis désoler de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos reviews tout le temps je vais essayer de me rattraper^^ Sur ce je vous souhaite un agréable chapitre.

Bonne lecture! Oh et avant que j'oublie Hetalia n'est toujours pas à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

-Oh non !

-Maria que se passe-t-il ?

-Ils ont pris Marianne et Francis avec eux !

-On va aller les chercher ne t'en fais pas. Pour le moment il faut que l'on réveille Arthur et Elizabeth.

Sophia eut à peine le temps de finir cette phrase, que les autres nations arrivaient avec James, Sacha et l'autre Francis se relevèrent et qu'une voix se fit entendre.

_Pendant ce temps dans le nyo-monde_

-Hakim que fait-on ? On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire c'est de Marianne dont il s'agit !

-Je sais Nikolai mais, pour l'instant espérons qu'Elizabeth réussit à protéger France.

-Je refuse de rester les bras croisés! Il ne sera pas dit que je laisse ma sœur, se débattre seule face à Jérôme et les autres.

-Isabel qui est Jérôme ?

Nyo-Espagne allait répondre quand une femme prit la parole :

-C'est le prénom de mon père et du danger dont Marianne et ses amis doivent se méfier c'est le sosie de Francis Bonnefoy.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir une femme sosie de Meg (la nyo-Canada ). Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Marguerite mais ses cheveux étaient plus foncés que ceux de la sœur blonde de Mathieu, ils étaient de couleur châtain-clair attachés en deux couettes avec une barrette en forme de feuille d'érable. Contrairement à Meg elle ne portait pas de lunettes et n'avait pas d'ours avec elle. Elle portait un uniforme militaire canadien.

-Tu es la 2!P-nyo-Canada ? C'est ça ?

-Et toi tu es la nyo-Canada Meg ?

-Exact ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venus dans le heta-monde ?

-Avant que je ne parle vous devez savoir que …

-Impossible!

-Tu nous jures de ne pas mentir ?!

-Je vous le jure sur mon honneur de nation.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors le monde est en grave danger. Conclut Hakim.

* * *

A SUIVRE!

Qu'à pu dire la canadienne pour qu'Hakim prédisse la fin du monde? Marianne et Francis arriverons-t-ils à sortir des griffes de Jérôme (sosie de Francis). La suite au prochain numéros.

Petit chapitre je sais désoler mais il a fallu que je coupe plusieurs chapitres pour faire durer l'histoire. Vous êtes content(e)s? "Lancer de tomates en réponse"


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde vous allez bien? moi pas trop. Chuis même carrément dégouter j'ai perdu tous les chapitres je dois les réécrire j'ai trop la haine. Mais bon je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire par de mes états d'âme.

Place à la lecture.

Disclamer: Hétalia n'est et ne sera jamais à moi. *Pourquoi c'est trop cruelle, Je peux même pas avoir un ou deux perso? Non? Tans pis!*

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dans_ le heta-monde_

Une voix se fit entendre :

-Andreas, Franz occupez-vous de nos hôtes comme il se doit.

Les nations reconnurent toutes la voix du double de Francis.

-Bien entendu Jérôme. Répondit un homme sosie de Gilbert. Affublé de longs cheveux blonds aux yeux bleus, il aurait été magnifique si ses traits n'étaient pas déformés par un air cruel et un éclat de sadisme dans ses yeux sans pupilles. Une cicatrice en forme de croix penchée sur la joue droite rajoutait à son côté dangereux qui émanait de tout son être.

-Les autres, venez avec moi. Prusse, Autriche ne traînez pas !

Le groupe de nations autour de ces Andreas et Franz disparut dans un nuage de poussière. Puis, le sosie de Gilbert prit la parole.

-Franz, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Occupe-toi d'eux.

Le dénommé Franz eut un grand rire démoniaque et instinctivement Roderich rechercha la présence de Gilbert, il profita de cet instant pour détailler Franz. Son sosie avait les cheveux brun les même que les siens en plus clair, des yeux rouges sang tout comme sa veste en cuir de la même couleur. Franz avait aussi une paire de lunette rouge vintage. Des gants de cuir noirs, un pantalon noir avec quelques tâches vermillons et des bottes de rockeur complétaient la tenue. Avec un grand sourire sadique Andreas déclara :

-C'est parti !

Là Franz se jeta sur toutes les nations encore présentes, il les frappa jusqu'au sang et s'apprêta à achever Amerique. Enfin, c'est qu'il aurait fait si un certain Ivan ne s'était pas interposé entre lui et Alfred. De son robinet il mit un coup à Franz à l'arcade sourcilière. Le 2!P Autriche saigna mais quelques secondes plus tard la blessure disparut comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Alors on a voulu me blesser hein ?

Tous frissonnèrent ; dans ce tumulte incessant personne ne remarqua l'éveil d'Elizabeth.

-Je vais te faire regretter ce geste Russie.

Franz enleva ses lunettes et Ivan plongea dans une paire d'yeux rouge sang, l'autrichien eut un sourire sadique et le blond se figea soudain et se tordit de douleur au sol. Andreas eut un sourire suffisant.

-Il ne fallait pas chercher Franz Russia !

-AHHH, non America, non non ; Il se tenait la tête en proie à un douleur évidente, ALFRED !

L'américain sentit son cœur se serrer, il y avait une telle douleur dans les cris d'Ivan. Le russe semblait plonger dans un cauchemar.

-Alfred ne me laisse pas ! Non, non!

Amérique essaya de s'approcher de Russie et de le toucher pour le rassurer, il réussit à attraper une des mains d'Ivan et la serra aussi fort qu'il le put. Cela calma légèrement l'autre homme.

Et les deux autres qui souriaient avec cet air sadique, Alfred laissa son regard glisser sur les autres Gilbert, Roderich, Maria, Sophia, Anya et Ivan tous blessés gravement ainsi que lui. Que voulaient ses hommes ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à eux ?

Tout à coup une lumière surgit. Ceux qui le pouvaient encore tournèrent le regard vers la source et aperçurent Elizabeth, elle récitait une incantation, puis brusquement elle ouvrit les yeux. La lumière se fit aveuglante et…

Andreas et Franz se retrouvèrent seuls dans le palais de Francis.

-AH ! La garce !

-Franz laisse, retournons auprès de Jérôme, de toute façon ils sont tellement blessés qu'ils ne nous poseront plus de problèmes.

-D'accord. Mais j'aurais quand même bien aimé les achever.

-Franz tu sais que tu es sexy avec cet air de sadique. Ronronna Andreas tout en se lovant dans les bras de son amant.

2!P Autriche eut un sourire coquin et murmura sensuellement.

-Andreas, embrasse-moi mon chevalier aux cheveux d'or.

Ils partagèrent un baiser passionné puis 2!P Prusse à bout plaqua Franz au mur.

-Je te veux maintenant fit-il les yeux dans ceux rubis de son homme.

Cela aurait pu continuer un petit peu plus loin si une voix ne les avaient pas arrêtés.

-Jérôme vous attend les deux SM.

-Sa-Sacha ! Glapit Franz tandis qu'Andreas déglutit difficilement.

Sacha ou 2!P Russie était à peu de chose près le même homme qu'Ivan. Il n'y avait que ses vêtement, ses cheveux et ses yeux qui changeaient. Il possédait des yeux rouges sang, des cheveux brun, Une écharpe noire et un manteau noir avec des bandes rouges. Les deux autres ne bougeant pas Sacha s'énerva.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez! Allez vous en!

Autriche et Prusse s'empressèrent de partir.

-Crétins! *_Si vous saviez comme je vous envie d'être avec l'homme que vous aimez si seulement James pouvais m'aimer. Au lieu d'aimer Jérôme_.*

C'est sûr ces pensées déprimantes que le brun rejoignit les autres à leur repère.

_Dans le Nyo-monde_

-Je n'y crois pas ! Comment peut-on te faire confiance tu es la fille de notre ennemi, qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège. Dit Sabrina méfiante.

-Jade, ne mentirait jamais, c'est la femme la plus honnête que je connaisse.

-Qui êtes vous ?

Un homme sosie de Ludwig les cheveux blonds presque blancs, les yeux bleus sans pupilles et possédant une cicatrice sur la joue gauche avait pris la parole pour défendre Jade la 2!p Canada.

-Alexander s'il-te-plaît laisse-moi régler ça seule.

-Canada! Ils ne te connaissent pas et te jugent simplement sur le fait que tu sois la fille de Jérôme! Ecoutez, je sais que ça peut vous paraître bizarre mais comme vous l'a si bien expliqué Jade il faut agir vite et tous les 2!P ici ne sont pas du côté de Jérôme.

-Vous voulez vraiment nous aider ? Demanda Ludwig.

-Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais oui! On veut vous aider.

-Je suis prêt à vous accorder ma confiance pour aider mon hermano et sa sœur mais si vous nous mentez je vous le ferai payer très cher.

-Bien entendu.

-Hakim que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-Maroc ; nous allons passer à l'attaque.

_Côté Elizabeth._

la lumière se fit aveuglante et…

…Ils se retrouvèrent en Angleterre.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Maria ça va bien aller, Maria répond moi.

-Je vais bien mais je suis juste un peu étouffée par ton étreinte Sophia. Répondit Nyo-Prusse dans un rire.

-Pardon. Elle la relâcha ; j'ai eu tellement peur.

-AHHH ; Non ! Non ! Non ! Alfred ne me laisse pas !

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête vers Ivan toujours plonger dans son rêve ou plutôt son cauchemar. Anya ressentait les mêmes choses qu'Ivan mais en plus puissant encore, c'était leur rôle après tout d'absorber une partie de la souffrance de leurs frères.

-Il faut faire quelque chose et vite !

-Alfred fais quelque chose bon sang ! Cria Gilbert.

L'américain sembla figé de peur. Arthur qui entre temps s'était réveillé, s'approcha de son fils et … Lui mit la plus grande claque de sa vie. Le blond aux yeux bleus réagit aussitôt.

-Pourquoi tu m'as giflé Iggy ?

-Pour te réveiller, regarde Emily.

La blonde américaine s'approcha d'Anya et la prit dans ses bras pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur. Amérique s'approcha d'Ivan et lui prit la main, les cris semblaient moins forts mais la douleur et la peur dans lesquelles le russe était plongé ne diminuèrent pas vraiment. Alfred prit Russie dans ses bras sans lâcher sa main, la douleur disparut mais pas la peur, alors il décida que foutu pour foutu autant y aller jusqu'au bout et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles tentantes de son rival. A ce même instant, la peur et la douleur laissèrent place à la sérénité, Russie ouvrit les yeux, Amérique toujours les lèvres sur les siennes. Finalement le blond se résigna à laisser l'autre homme respirer, il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une paire d'améthystes doux. Le temps semblait suspendu quand soudain…

-Bon les jeunes, pas que ça m'ennuie que vous soyez amoureux ou autre mais on se doit de stopper Jérôme le plus vite possible.

Elizabeth tout comme Arthur avait le chic pour casser l'ambiance. Mais les deux blonds avaient raison.

-Hakim m'a prévenue des plans de Jérôme et des autres, Commença Angleterre, Ils veulent exterminer toutes les nations et ne laisser que Francis et Marianne, comme-ci ça ne suffisait pas Jérôme nous en veux personnellement à moi et Arthur pour Jeanne D'Arc. C'est pour ça qu'avec Hakim et les autres nous allons passer à l'attaque.

* * *

A suivre! Mouhahaha!


End file.
